Broken up: Another Rukato fanfic
by VeemonRemix
Summary: Direct sequel to Spin the Bottle. Rika and Takato have been dating for some time now, but what happens when we bring Ryo, the king of popularity and romance, into the mix? Rukato
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm sorry for not writing anything in a while, I've been spending my time watching other various anime, but alas I am back with another romantic story. This is a direct continuation of "Spin the bottle: A Rukato Fanfic" (I strongly recommend you read that one before reading this one), which had A LOT more hits than I originally anticipated. So I decided to write a sequel to it, and I think I will write a third one later on. I've attempted romance twice before this, and this is my first one that's not a oneshot (well Spin the bottle isn't so much of a oneshot anymore then is it? Oh well). This one has to do with Rika and Takato's strained relationship, and what happens when you bring Ryo into the mix (dun dun dun).

As always I will take this as an opportunity to advertise my main fanfic, "Digital Crisis". It is a continuation of Digimon Savers, I am writing episode 4 right now, even though it may not come out for a little bit of a while. But I have some pretty neat ideas for it, and the whole series, so please check it out!!

I do not own Digimon, but I really don't see the need to say that. I mean, if it is a FANfic, then obviously it's not done by the owner. Oh well…here it is!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was lunch time at West Shinjuku high school, and Takato, Kazu, Henry and Kenta were sitting alone at their lunch table. Part of the reason why nobody sat with them was because everyone else had other friends to sit with, but frankly, the real reason was that no one wanted to be seen with dorks who could do nothing other than talk about digimon cards.

"Im telling you I'm not lying!" Kazu defended himself

"There's no way that you can have those kinds of cards" Takato said, "They're almost impossible to find anywhere!"

"Well, if I tell you a little secret do you promise not to tell anyone" Kazu said with his hand at the side of his mouth as if he was whispering.

"Like we woudn't have told anybody before you told us to keep it a secret!" Kenta said

Kenta's response had too many double negatives for Kazu to follow, either way, he took that as a yes

"Well…" Kazu started "I have a friend who lives in America, right?"

"I have 3 friends who live in America" Kenta said, "So what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is…" Kazu said so matter-of-factly "that my friend's dad owns a massive gaming shop"

"really?" Takato asked

"and he has access to some of the rarest cards ever made"

"So are we talking like Wargreymon silver rare or Exogrimmon fighter mode rare?" Kenta asked

"Both" Kazu said

"No…way" Kenta said

Henry was just sitting down eating his sandwich. He had completely lost track of the conversation that was going on around him, so he just kept quiet.

"Dude, you have to show us!" Takato said

"oh don't worry you all will get a chance to marvel at my lovely collection of cards…for a small price of course" Kazu said all starry eyed

"you guys are such losers" a feminine voice came from behind them. It was obvious to everyone that it was Rika's

"Well if it isn't Takato's girlfriend who has descended from on high to mingle with the commoners" Kazu stated blatantly

It was true, Takato and Rika never went on an official first date or anything, but they were most certainly a couple. They had been dating for oh, five months now. It all happened after Takato's sixteenth birthday, a game of spin the bottle changed the very course of Takato's and Rika's relationship. Even up until this point, Takato questioned exactly how they fell in love in the first place. It was weird actually, he had woken up on his sixteenth birthday with a huge crush on Jeri, and went to bed that night madly in love with Rika. It was one of the mysteries of life Takato had yet to figure out.

"I have a name you know…" Rika said

"ok, Digimon Queen" Kazu corrected himself

"Did you just come over here to call us names or come because you want to know about Kazu's secret de—"

Kazu quickly shut him up by wrestling Kenta to the ground and covering his mouth. While the two boys were fighting, Rika fake punched Takato in the arm and sat next to him

"Hey Takato…" Rika said "I was wondering if you wanted to do anything tonight"

"uh, sure Rika, something like what?" he said

"I was thinking that we could just take a walk in the park or something"

"A walk in the park, that is so lame!" Kazu yelled as he sat up, laughing. He would have continued if Rika hadn't taken his lunch and shoved it in his face. Henry started laughing.

"Yeah, that sounds good" Takato said

"Alright I'll be at your house at seven" Rika said

"That's your idea of a date? Aren't you afraid that a mean old Digimon might come out of the bushes and make the Digimon queen scared?" Kenta said  
"Takato, why do you hang out with these idiots?" Rika said out loud

"Hey! Who are you calling idiots?" Kazu and Kenta said in unison

"Anyway, see you geeks later" Rika said, walking off

"Hey Takato, why are you the only one who she's nice to?" Kenta asked

"Never mind that" Takato said, "Tell us more about your deck, Kazu"

"Well now that you mention it…" Kazu said, "You think that megas are powerful cards, just wait until you see my…"

He was still rambling when Rika went to sit with Jeri and some other people in their class.

"I don't think I've ever met stupider people in my life" Rika said, sitting down next to Jeri

It took Jeri a minute to catch on. "Oh are you talking about Kazu and Kenta, yeah they certainly are interesting people" Jeri said "and speaking of interesting people, I talked to Ryo the other day"

"Please, don't mention Mr. Perfect in my presence" They both looked at Ryo laughing with his many friends at a lunch table

"And guess what I found out," Jeri said, "He definitely likes you, you know, 'like likes' you"

"You can tell him I'm not interested in him", Rika said "I already have a boyfriend anyway"

"Well that's true" Jeri said, "But it's funny how every single girl in our grade is head over heels for him, and out of everyone he likes you, everyone would be so jealous of you if they knew. People are always talking about how romantic he is"

"Well, let them be jealous" she said, "dating Takato is way more fun than dating Mr. Perfect would ever be"

Jeri giggled, "yeah I guess you're right"

Later that day, it was 2:15 PM, and Rika was going through her locker, looking for her history textbook. When she closed it, she saw Takato standing on the other side

"Hey! Are you trying to scare me?" Rika said

"Is that even possible" Takato said with a smile on her face. Rika giggled at the remark and said "What is it Takato? You wanna make out or something?" she said, putting her hand on his face.

"What? No" Takato said, he couldn't tell if she was kidding or not. "I was just coming to ask if I could borrow your calculator, I need it for my test next period"

"Oh, right" Rika said

Rika was aware that her comment was a little bit out of place, but this was something about Takato that kind of annoyed her. They had not kissed once since the night that they decided to be a couple. It was one of the greatest memories of her life, and she hadn't been able to relive that for five months. Sometimes she had a hard time thinking whether or not he really loved her. I mean, why was he so reluctant to kiss her. Either way though, she was aware that Takato thought that she was simply joking when she said that.

Rika opened up her locker and handed it to him

"ah thanks Rika, you're the best!" He gave her a quick half hug, and ran to his class.

Well, at least that was something. When she was about to close her locker, she spotted a note that she somehow had missed before. This was exactly how it read:

_Dear Rika, _

_I know this may come as a shock to you, and I totally understand if you do not feel the same way, but I think that I am one hundred percent in love with you. Every time I think about you, my heart races. It cries out for you, and only you. All I want is to be by your side. _

When Rika got to that spot, she was thinking out loud "oh Takato you shouldn't have" Despite some of her earlier doubts, this assured her that everything was going to be alright between the two of them. However, that thought was interrupted when she saw who it was signed by. It wasn't signed by her loving boyfriend Takato, it was signed by Ryo, the king of popularity.

_Love, Ryo_

Rika had mixed emotions about the letter, but she soon became very angry and crumpled it up. She couldn't help but think that Takato had never written a note like this to her before. But more importantly, Ryo was well aware that she and Takato were a couple, so why would he bother writing such a ridiculous note. She convinced herself to calm down for a second, she knew that Takato just plain didn't have time to write notes like that, he was always submerged in his schoolwork and, well, whatever goggleheads like him did. This was nothing to get frustrated about. She angrily shoved the note in her back pocket and went briskly to class. Well, if only one thing was certain, she thought to herself, she was definitely going to remind herself of how much she loved Takato during the walk that they were going on tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 6:30 PM, and Takato was lazily doing his homework. Suddenly, his cell phone rang.

"Hello" Takato said

"Dude!" Kenta almost made his ear bleed from yelling so loud "Guess what Kazu's bringing over to my house!"

"What, a new movie or something?"  
"No, better! He's willing to trade us our lame cards for some of his rare cards"

"What? But why would he do that?" Takato said

"Because he's a fool that's why" Kenta said "I convinced him that if me and you gave him all of our lame cards, he'd be willing to give us half of his rare cards"

"Haha, what a gullible kid!" Takato said, "When are you meeting there?"

"Right now!" Kenta yelled "and you better get your butt over here!"

Something stopped him though. He was beginning to think he was forgetting something.

"yo, so are you in or not?" Kenta said

He thought harder, but unfortunately he couldn't stand to think too hard about it. It must be nothing, Takato thought

"Yeah, I'm already there!" He dropped his homework and brought his deck of cards along with him. He went past his mom and put a piece of bread in his mouth

"Mom, I'm going to Kenta's, ill be back in time for dinner I love you bye!" With that he shut the door and left.

His mom couldn't even make out what he was trying to tell her. Her son really confused her sometimes. Some things about him still had not changed since he was twelve years old. But she was really happy for her son one day when he came home five months ago bragging that he had a girlfriend. What made her happy was that it wasn't some random girl at school, but it was that Nonaka girl who Takato had previously spent so much time with. Plus, she was always a welcome guest at their house, both of Takato's parents really liked her. She recalled how on Rika's birthday she even took the time to try to pick out a present for Takato to give to her. It was in her opinion the most lovely necklace that she could find in the jewelry store, it was a locket to be exact. But when she gave it to Takato, he insisted that Rika didn't like "girly stuff" like that, and gave her two CDs of some random rock band. To this day though, she insisted that he kept it for one of her future birthdays. "Who knows where that boy is off to now" she thought out loud.

Rika was pacing in the street, on her way to Takato's house. She was talking to herself out loud "So, Takato, I think that we may need to talk about something, Ryo is…no. Hey Takato, you know I love you very much, but in my locker today I…no"

This was starting to annoy her, but she was sure that it would come out right when she was next to him. She had certainly entertained herself the whole way, seeing as she was now in front of his house. She really didn't have to ring the doorbell, she knew that the back door had a key under the mat, and his parents were more than happy to see her come in. She did just that, and when she opened the door she saw Takato's mom.

"Rika, what a pleasant surprise!" Takato's mom said, "I swear I was just thinking about you!"

Rika smiled, "Thanks, is Takato home?"

"No I'm afraid he went out"

Rika was shocked. This couldn't be happening, not again.

"Do you know where he went?"

"I don't know, he left just now holding those ridiculous digimon cards. I think he said something about going to his friend's Kenta's house.

"Oh, I see" Rika said, "sorry to have wasted your time"

"Don't be sorry Rika, you're always welcome here!"

Thank you. With that she walked out the door

She was actually screaming on her way back. "How could he have just stood me up like that! I can't believe this! He specifically said that it was fine with him, how could be pick to hang out with those idiots over me! Ugh, I can't wait to give that gogglehead a piece of my mind!"

She had talked (or screamed) to herself all the way home, until she got to her front doorstep. She almost tripped on something that was sitting on her front porch. She picked it up. She couldn't believe it. It was a bouquet of flowers. Roses to be exact, and there was a small note attached to it.

_Hey Rika, I dropped these off for you, because every time I think of you, I am reminded of a rose. A rose is so perfect and flawless, and shares the same color as your beautiful hair. I understand if you do not like these, but just know that I couldn't resist buying these for you_

She was smart enough to check the name this time, and yet again, it was from Ryo. Exactly who did Ryo think he was anyway? He really didn't think that she would just leave Takato for him just over some stupid roses. Still, she wondered how he knew that roses were her favorite kind of flower. Now that she thought about it, Takato was the only person who should have known that, and he never got her roses or anything of the sort. On Valentine 's Day, he just made her a card that was obviously done during his study hall. Back then she didn't care though, it was the thought that counted, not the cheap crayola crayon that he made the card with. Rika took the roses in and went to her bed.

Rika didn't know what to think. This wasn't the first time that Takato had made a promise to her, only to forget all about it. He had stood her up on dates before, and instead had done something Digimon related. She was the Digimon queen as everbody called her, if anyone should understand a Digimon addiction it would have been her. However, when her own boyfriend thought more about those cards than her, there was obviously a problem. While lying down, she reached into her back pocket and uncrumpled the note that was in her locker just hours before. She rearead every word of it, and tried to imagine that each and every one of them came from Takato, but the truth was none of them did. They came from Ryo. And there was no point denying it anymore, Ryo was much more romantic than Takato ever was to her. She threw the note down on the floor and layed face down in her bed, and did something that she hadn't done in years now. She started crying.

"So dude, you're really going to trade us that for two of our agumon cards" Kenta said. Him, Takato and Kazu were sitting on the floor at his house.

"Of course, how many times do I have to say it, you guys are losing more than I am!" Kazu said "Sure, anyone can win with a rare card, but it's the smaller less important cards that get you up to that point. You guys wouldn't know what to do with a rare card if you got one, and if I have all of your small, familiar cards, then I will never lose a game to you bozos again!"

"Your logic confuses me" Kenta said, "But whatever, as long as I have a limited edition Wargreymon in my deck, I'm happy"

Something was making Takato uncomfortable again. He was really beginning to think that he forgot about something important, but his brain just wouldn't cooperate with him.

"Yo chumly" Kazu said, "Are you gonna give me your evolution card or not?"

"haha, take it!" he said as he threw his card over to him


	3. Chapter 3

It was a Saturday the next day, and Rika had only gotten a couple hours of sleep that night. She had just been up thinking whether or not she made a mistake dating Takato. It saddened her to see that she was beginning to like him less and less as time went on, and what happened yesterday was just the straw that broke the camel's back. Rika called someone over to her house who she knew would have the right thing to say, as always. It was 15 minutes later when Jeri Kato rang the doorbell. Rika answered the door.

"Hey what's up Rika, you wanted to see me right?" she said

It was from there that Rika explained the whole situation, and everything that happened.

"Well, that's Takato for you" Jeri said

"What do you mean?" Rika said

"Takato is by nature a very forgetful person, it's no irregularity that he forgot about your date, or whatever you call it"

"I know that, but this has to be the hundredth time he stood me up, I mean I thought that we were meant to be together on the day we decided to become a couple, but now I'm not really sure. I just don't think I can take this from him anymore"

"I'm sure Takato is very sorry for what he did." It was Jeri speaking, but she was speaking through her puppet again. God knows how long she's had that thing for.

"You just need to ask him if he's sorry for forgetting your date yesterday"

"And what if he's not" Rika said

"Don't worry about it, he will be" Jeri said.

"Well, I guess so"

"Just ask him on Monday, I'm sure he's beating himself up for it right now"

Rika smiled "and I didn't have to do any of the beating up for him"

"Now that's the Rika we all know and love" Jeri said "Just give it until Monday"

Monday morning at school, Rika went straight to Takato's locker. She hoped to God that this would work. Takato was putting away some of his books

"knock, knock" Rika said

Takato looked back

"Oh, hey Rika, what's up?"

"well…" she said in an anticipating tone

"well…what?"

"Isn't there something you want to say to me? You know…about yesterday"

"Um, oh yeah!"

Rika felt slightly relieved

"I almost forgot to give you back your calculator!" he reached into his backpack and handed it to her "there you go, thanks a lot for letting me borrow it"

"you don't even remember, do you?"

"remember what? I gave you your calculator back!"

Rika couldn't believe it. Jeri was wrong. How could Takato be so forgetful.

"That's it!" Rika shouted in a high pitched voice

"Woah, calm down, are you okay Rika?" Takato asked

"Just get away from me!" she yelled, and walked off angrily.

She couldn't stand Takato's forgetfulness anymore. She simply could no longer cope with it. She had given him enough second chances. Even though no one else did, she knew exactly where she was going.

Later during lunch that day, Henry, Takato, Kenta and Kazu were eating at the same table.

"Yeah, and I totally won like 3 matches yesterday with your rare card" Kenta bragged to Kazu

"You're lying" Kazu said, "You didn't even have time to play three matches, you got them from me last night. Hey Takato, tell Kenta that he's full of crap"

Takato wasn't listening. He was looking at where his girlfriend used to sit for lunch, but this time, she wasn't there. He was really beginning to think that he said something wrong.

"yo chumley!" Kazu spoke loudly

"Do you think…Rika is mad at me?"

Kenta was about to take a bit out of his sandwich when he said "well of course she's mad, you ditched her on Friday"

"Wait, what do you mean I ditched her? I was at school all day yesterday" Takato honestly did not know what they were talking about

"Dude, wind the clock back 72 hours, where were we?" Kazu said

"uh, well that would have been Friday, so I guess here"

"and remember who gave us a rather annoying visit?" Kazu said

"All I remember is talking to you about your cards" Takato said

Kenta palmed his face "you really are stupid. How about this…remember when Kazu got food thrown at his face?"

"Oh yeah" Takato said almost laughing, "Rika did that because you called walks in the park lame" Takato suddenly froze. His brain was beginning to make the connection

"Oh no" he said

"oh yeah" kazu and kenta said

"I completely forgot about our date! No wonder she was mad!" Takato said

"So, she's angry, what else is new?" Kenta said

Takato grabbed Kenta by the shirt "How dare you say that! Why would you invite me to Kazu's house on the day I was supposed to go out with my own girlfriend!"

"I just asked politely if you were able to come"

[Flashback: Kenta said "and you better get your butt over here"]

Takato dropped him. "I'm such an idiot" he said putting his hands on his head

"I suggest that you apologize" Henry said. Many times, Takato, Kazu and Kenta forgot that Henry even sat with them. He hardly ever spoke now. "ever since we were twelve, Rika's never been the kind of person to hold a grudge for too long. I'm sure that if you apologize, she won't hurt you too much"

"well, I guess it makes more sense than anything else I've heard all day. Then it's settled…" Takato remarked. He stood up lifting one arm in the air "I will apologize to Rika!" he yelled

Everyone in the lunchroom looked back at him.

Takato quickly sat back down.

That evening, Rika was lying on her bed with her phone by her ear. It was just then that Jeri walked in

"Hey Rika, you said you wanted to see me"

She interrupted Jeri by putting one finger up, the universal signal for "hold on a second"

"yeah, please don't worry I'm fine. Yeah that sounds great. Sure I would love that, but I seriously need to talk to you about this later….Okay, alright bye."

"Glad to see that you and Takato made up" Jeri said with a smile "I told you it would work"

Rika sighed and put her face in her hands

"Jeri…that…wasn't Takato"

"What do you mean?" Jeri said. She was rather confused, but she had an idea of where this was going. "Did you and Takato…"

"No, not yet" Rika said

"then who else could that have been?"

"It wasn't Takato, it was, well someone else…another guy…and I think I'm starting to become attracted to him"

"But Rika, you can't do that! You and Takato..."

"obviously aren't working out. Look, I still think Takato's a good kid and all, but I can't date someone who can't even pick me over his stupid cards"

"but did you forget when you and him were under that night sky five months ago, and you two knew that you were meant…"

"Save it Jeri, I don't need to be reminded. And to be honest, I would appreciate it if you didn't bring him up anymore"

Jeri would honor her request, but honestly she knew that Rika was making a mistake. Back five years ago, Takato had the biggest crush on her, not Rika, and she was well aware of it. But she didn't ignore him because she didn't ever like him back. At times, she even considered asking him out. But she never would, because she knew that she was not the right person for him, but that Rika was. She saw the way how those two were together and it was truly unlike anything she had seen before. It was sad to see it all come to an end so quickly

"Fine" she said, "so I guess you're going to start dating Mr. Perfect now huh?"

"Hey I never said it was him" Rika said

"you didn't have to" Jeri said

Rika remembered how it all happened. She had stormed off straight to where she knew Ryo's locker was. When she got there, she slammed it shut in front of him.

"Rika, what a surprise" he said

"Ryo, you're obviously like me, so why don't you just tell me face to face"

"What?"

"Stop giving me all these goofy love notes and just tell me"

"Okay, I like you, I have for a really long time now Rika"

Rika had both of her arms clenched and her head bent down

"well maybe...we should…talk about this…I…I want to be with you now"

"But Rika I thought that you were still dating…"

"Forget him!" she screamed. She was fighting back tears. Just then, Ryo hugged her.

"Don't worry Rika, everything is going to be okay. I'm never going to hurt you."

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Her gut instinct was to punch him in the groin, but she wouldn't do it. There was no point fighting it anymore. It was final. Her and Takato were over…forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Kazu, and Kenta were at Takato's house at 6:30. Kazu was leaning against the wall with his arms behind his head. Takato was standing with a whiteboard and an expo marker. The top of the board said "Operation: Best apology ever"

"Tell me, why do you need us again?" Kazu asked

"Because, it's half your fault I forgot about me and Rika's date, so you guys are gonna help me."

"And it's also 100 percent our fault that you and Rika started dating in the first place" he remarked, "so there, we already paid you back"

This statement was true. It was, in fact Kazu and Kenta's idea to play spin the bottle at his house five months ago. The bottle landed on both Rika and Takato, and that was how their amazing relationship started.

"You use that excuse too much" Takato said, "you still owe me"

"Fiinee, what do you want?" Kazu said

"Well I was thinking…" Takato started. That was already a bad sign as far as Kazu was concerned. "you still have that lock picker that you used to get into my house that one time right?"

"Uh, yeah"

This was in reference to two years ago, when Takato had "borrowed" Kazu's videogame for two weeks. The only problem was that those two weeks turned into four months, and four months turned into Takato claiming that Kazu never let him borrow it. One day, Kazu helped himself to his videogame by breaking into Takato's house with a lock picker, and reclaiming it himself.

"wait, you're not thinking about breaking into Rika's house are you?" Kenta asked

"I just need to know the perfect way to apologize to her, I need to get her something so that she would never be mad at me again. But the only way I can do that is if I see what she's interested in getting. It would be a great surprise!"

"A surprise kick in the nuts if she catches us" Kenta retorted

"Don't worry, she's my girlfriend. Even if she's home, she won't mind"

"Except it would kinda defeat the purpose of going at all wouldn't it?" Kazu asked

Takato paused. "maybe…we _should_ make sure she's not home first"

Rika most certainly was not at home. She was nowhere near her home in fact. She was on the front porch of Ryo's house ringing his doorbell. Ryo was quick to open the door.

"Hey Rika, I'm glad you could make it. You look so beautiful, as always"

Everyone knew that Rika was not the kind of person who liked being flattered, but at this point, she didn't even care. They made their way over to Ryo's couch.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" he said

"Anything is fine" Rika replied

"Alright" he said, popping in the first movie he could find. And of course, he picked a romantic movie.

"you mind if I, well, put my arm around you?" he asked

Reluctantly, Rika replied "I guess, why not."

They were watching the movie for a good thirty minutes, when Ryo suddenly leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Rika quickly pulled away

"What are you doing?" She asked. She tried not to sound too angry.

"I'm sorry, I just can't stand sitting next to such a perfect and beautiful girl like you." He said, "I swear, you have such fair skin and the most beautiful…purple eyes that I have ever seen" He brushed some of her hair with his thumb.

Rika didn't know what to think. One thing was sure though, it had been months since she never heard these kinds of remarks out of…

Before she could finish her train of thought, Ryo was kissing her again. At first her eyes were wide open, but she closed them and accepted it. They were kissing for a good thirty seconds, when suddenly, an image popped into her head. Takato. She pulled away again.

"Is something wrong?" Ryo asked

"Look, Ryo I still haven't told Takato about, well…us yet."

"Why not? Is there a problem?"

What _was_ the problem anyway? Rika had already decided that her and Takato were over, so why could she not gain the courage to tell him that to his face? She supposed that if she owed Takato anything, she at least owed him an explanation.

"Rika, Takato won't know if we're spending time with each other like we are right now, so you need to get him off of your mind. He would want to mind his own business and for you to mind your own business. If you're uncomfortable, you can talk to him about it later."

She accepted the embrace that he offered her right after. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Ryo might have been right, after all, if there was one thing she knew Takato wasn't, he wasn't intrusive

Takato had almost finished picking the lock to Rika's front door, but he needed one more pin.

"Hey Kazu, do you mind sharing?"

"Alright, alright, take it"

He was able to fit the last pin perfectly into the keyhole and the door was unlocked.

"I feel like a thief" Kenta said, "Are you sure this is the only way to know what Rika would like?"

They were certainly dressed for the part, they were all wearing a black sweatshirt and black sweatpants, topped off with a black winter cap.

"Hey, this is the only way that we can surprise her, we have to get her something that she totally wasn't expecting from me, and the only way to do that is to see what she collects"

He was explaining all the way up to Rika's room

"Ewwww, this room smells like girl all over" Kazu said

"Don't worry, were not going to be here long" he said, as he was searching through her drawers

"all we need to do…is find something that will give us a clue to what Rika likes to collect" Takato explained for the third time

"I would laugh out loud if she came in here right now" Kenta said as he looked under her bed. While digging he came across a bouquet of roses.

"Hey Takato" he said, "did you get Rika roses or something?"

"Not that I remember" he said, "why?"

"Woah look there's a note under here too." Kenta reached for the crumpled up note under her bed. He quickly read through it. "Well, Takato, aren't you the romantic type." he said.

Takato stopped looking through Rika's drawers and went to read over Kenta's shoulder. Kazu was already reading it. It was by far one of the most romantic short love notes that they had ever read.

"Kenta, I didn't write this." He said

"Then who…" Kenta started, and all at the same time they read the last line: _Love Ryo._

Takato was in utter shock. He had no idea that Rika had been writing love letters back and forth to Ryo, well so it seemed.

"No" Takato said quietly, "This can't be happening"

"dude, it might not be what you think" Kazu said, "Here look, there's a note on these flowers too, maybe they will clear things up"

Takato took a look at the note attached to some of the most beautiful roses he had ever seen. He quickly read through it, well aware that these words were not his, but perfectly explained how he felt about Rika.

"beautiful hair? Who does this guy think he is, taking your girl like that?" Kenta said

Takato couldn't help himself, he began to cry. How could Rika betray him like this? She must have secretly been writing to Ryo behind his back, all because he was the crappiest boyfriend in the world. He opened the door and ran out of the house. He ran all the way back to his house, leaving Kazu and Kenta in Rika's house. Wasn't it a promise? They would always be together. Takato ran up to his room and palmed his face while sobbing. Takato looked up and took note of something in his room. He dried his eyes. That was it, he was beginning to hatch an idea. And hopefully, this one wouldn't get him into any more trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thanks for coming over Rika!" Ryo yelled after her. It was half past midnight by the time she left, and she responded with a smile and a wave. Rika thought to herself, "I can't believe that Ryo's actually my boyfriend now, I used to think of him as so, well, so not my type" Of course, that was what she had originally thought about Takato before she began developing hidden feelings for him. Ugh, there she was again! Relating everything back to Takato! Takato was over! She reminded herself. "There's nothing Takato could do or say to change things back to the way they were" Rika thought to herself. Still, it just didn't feel, ahh never mind.

Ryo was about to close the door when Jeri came in front of him. "Jeri?" Ryo said. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you have a minute?" she said, "I would just like to talk to you about something" she said smiling

It was the next day of school, and was Friday once again. School had not yet started though. Kazu and Kenta were in the tree house playing Digimon cards, as usual. They would just make it to school with ten seconds to spare like they did every day. After a couple minutes though, they got an unexpected visit, from Takato.

"Well Takato, I hope your happy just leaving us to die in Rika's house" Kenta said

"The door was unlocked. Anyway, I'm not here to talk about yesterday. I'm here to ask if you think this will make a good sorry gift for Rika" He opened up the box that it was in, and Kazu and Kenta looked into it.

"Psht, I doubt she'd like that" Kenta said

"Dude, have you forgotten? I thought Rika was officially dating the Ryo-man"

"Even if she is" Takato said, "I promised that I would make it up to her and I plan to keep it"

Takato was climbing down the treehouse when Kazu yelled back "You didn't make that promise to anyone!"

Takato stopped climbing down and smiled. "I made that promise to myself, a promise that I won't forget!" He jumped down the rest of the way, and ran for the school. To be honest, he really didn't know what he was doing. He truly did not believe that Rika was actually dating Ryo, that this was all some huge misunderstanding. That's why he knew that he could remind Rika of how much he meant to her, of how much Rika meant to him.

Rika was strolling past the school courtyard when she heard a voice from behind a nearby tree whispering her name. Of course, the voice needed no introduction, she was sure it was from her new boyfriend, Ryo.

"hey Ryo, I know it's you, where are you?"

He grabbed Rika's arm and brought her behind the tree.

"Rika I can't help myself anymore" Ryo said, "I love you too much, I can't stop thinking about you, you're there when I sleep, your face is too beautiful and perfect for me to forget. He immediately starting kissing her in the lips, she returned the kiss, but she had to pull back after about fifteen seconds.

"Ryo, I already told you that I can't do this…" she can't do this what? She thought. Because of him, because of the boy who hurt her.

"Rika, please, stay with me. I need you by my side, he started kissing her again on the lips, after a while, Rika forgot about Takato and kissed him back. They were making out actually, but still, something wasn't the same as…suddenly Rika looked over. It was him. It was the one who she made her promise to five months ago. Ryo stopped and looked at him too. He was just standing there with his head down. His tears were clearly visible. He was holding a box, but dropped it on the ground and ran. The box that he was holding had rolled all the way down and landed in a nearby lake.

"Ta…kato" Rika said. It didn't matter what he had done to her in the past. She knew that he deserved better than this. For all he knew they had still been dating.

"Ryo, I have to…" Rika started

"ignore him" Ryo said, his face was down "let him run to his mother, she's the only one who cares about him now"

"what?" Rika said

"Rika, I want you to say that you love me"

"you want me to what? Ryo..there's no way I could…" she said

"I knew it" he interrupted her, "you can't do it can you? Because the only one you can think of is that wuss who was standing right there"

Rika crossed her arms

"excuse me?, exactly who do you think you're saying this to?"

"Why don't you tell me!" Ryo yelled "ever since we started dating, all you could think about was him, him only, because of some misplaced sense of commitment. The guy has never even kissed you for goodness sake! What kind of a pitiful boyfriend is that!?! So you tell me, who am I saying this to, someone who's committed to me or someone who's committed to that Digimon loving, forgetful kid?"

"Now I understand…" Rika said, "you were just jealous of him the whole time, because you know that me and him were meant to be together. You're right Ryo, I am wrong. But not about him. I was wrong about you! You're not half as romantic as I thought you were."

"So what are you going to do, crawl back to him? Rika, we have a future together, a future _without_ him. Why is that so hard for you to see? I have everything that he lacks. I am the perfect boyfriend, and he's just an amateur who wouldn't know the meaning of true love if it came up and introduced itself!" Ryo took her hand, Rika tried to resist, but he kissed it. Please Rika, stay with me.

"No! you know what? Takato might make mistakes, but he was a much better boyfriend than you were. Sure he never kissed me more than once, but you kiss me way too much! He was caring, and he always helped me fit in with other people. He is seriously the nicest kid that I have ever known, and his care for other people was why I knew that I wanted to be his girlfriend in the first place." Rika forcefully removed her hand from his grasp. "We're over Ryo, and I hope you never find another girlfriend again!"

With that she ran off after Takato, leaving Ryo to stand there all alone. Or so she thought. Once Rika was out of sight, Ryo closed his eyes and smiled and said "you know, those are the kinds of comments that hurt feelings. But if you ask me I think I just made things worse." Jeri had appeared from behind a rock. She had seen and heard everything, and Ryo was fully aware that she was there. "yeah Rika's like that sometimes" she said.

"are you sure that they're going to be okay after all of this?" he asked her

"well, she did go running after him" Jeri said. Ryo smiled. Suddenly, something caught his attention. He looked at the nearby river.

Rika was running with all of her energy after Takato. She had no idea where he went, but she was using the last of her stamina to find him, wherever he was. School would start in ten minutes, she had to be fast. She looked all around the school's bushes, trees, you name it. She couldn't find him anywhere. Suddenly she remembered. The place where she had first taught him how to skip a rock was technically outside of school property, but close enough for them to go on their "dates" after school. Rika quickly ran there, and sure enough she saw Takato sitting by the dock, sobbing.

She wasn't sure what to do, but she did the one thing she could do best. Yell.

"YO GOGGLEHEAD!"

He turned around, when he saw her, he looked forward again.

"What exactly makes you think that sitting over here is going to make you feel any better?"

"Well, for starters I'm away from you"

"Takato, for goodness sake, please don't try and act tough, you're not"

Takato's mouth jerked in an attempt not to smile, he never could help it though. Rika had the ability to make him laugh no matter what mood he was in with her bittersweet humor. Well, maybe it wasn't so much humor to her though.

Takato stood up. "How could you do it Rika?"

"Well none of it would have happned if you hadn't forgotten about our date"

"Okay, so I forget one date, one date and I find you liplocking with another guy"

"Takato, you forgot a lot more than one date"

"Oh, well that makes it okay then"

"well I'm sorry that I was heartbroken after hearing that you went to trade stupid trading cards rather than spend time with me"

"I already told you it was an accident! I forget things"

"you never told me that!"

"Did I seriously have to? I thought you of all people would understand that my mind doesn't always keep track of specific dates and details"

"But you had no problem remembering to go to your friends's house"

"Now that's a cheap shot. Ok, so Kazu had some pretty sweet cards, did you know that he had a Shinegreymon card, I don't even think those have even come out here!"

"Oh really, a Shinegreymon card I DON'T CARE!

"well you didn't have a problem dating Ryo without even telling me…"

"I meant to tell you"  
"When, after your wedding ceremony?"

"Would you be quiet, I don't even like Ryo!" Rika shouted

"Oh so what are you saying, that you like me again?" Takato said sarcastically

"Well maybe I've loved you this whole time but never even got the chance to say it!"

"Well maybe I still love you to!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

With that, Takato leaned into Rika's face and kissed her in the lips. Rika put her arms around his neck. When they finally did separate, they were both blushing.

"Well…" Takato said, "that let off some steam"

"yeah" Rika smiled, "I guess so"

"look, Rika, I never meant to forget about our date. Kenta called me right before…"

"and you're an idiot, I get it. But really, Takato I should be apologizing to you. I didn't trust that you still loved me the same way that I still loved you. I've come to learn that there is more to a relationship than just making out and holding hands, and well, I should have at least told you about me and Ryo"

"Don't worry I at least got a hint when I found the flowers in your house"

Rika frowned "You broke into my house?!?"

Another voice came from behind them both "only to get you the greatest apology present ever" This came as a shock to both of them. It was Ryo, and Jeri was behind him. More surprisingly, Ryo was holding a wet box, the one that Takato had dropped before.

Kazu and Kenta appeared from the other side and were both clapping. Henry was with them too.

"Ok, now I'm really confused" Takato said.

"Well, to make a very long story short" Ryo started, "I had originally planned on asking Rika out, and when she did the opposite I was happy to say yes. But after a little talk with Jeri, well, she convinced me that you two were more inseparable than I had originally anticipated. So, I said a few provoking words to get Rika to realize that the true love of her life was standing right in front of her this entire time."

"So you tricked us?" Rika asked firmly

"Only you" Ryo said

"but it was all for the sake of love!" Jeri said

"Hey, I'll give you your apology present if you promise not to beat me up after this" Ryo said. "Except it's not from me, it's from him" he threw the semi wet box at Takato.

"Oh, yeah well, it's really nothing" Takato insisted

"Open it!" everyone yelled in unison

"okay, okay" he opened it and pulled out a shining golden locket.

"I was really supposed to give this to you for your birthday", Takato started, "But I want you to have this now"

"Takato, oh you shouldn't have!" Rika said

"Yeah, I really shouldn't have" Takato teased "And look inside. There's a picture of you, your mom and grandma on one side, and a picture of your dad on the other"

Rika put it around her neck as she was tearing up again

"I was personally thinking of putting my own picture in there, just because…

His speech was stopped when Rika planted her lips on his. They were kissing passionately, just like the time they had first decided to become a couple. Everyone around them was smiling, almost an exact replica of the first time this happened (well, plus Ryo of course). When they finally did separate, Rika was in Takato's arms, resting her head on his chest. "don't ever leave me again gogglehead."

"As long as you don't start looking for other guys…"he started. Rika smiled and closed her eyes as she rested in the arms of the one she loved.

"wait…" Takato said I know why Ryo and Jeri are here, but what are all the rest of you doing here?

"Oh that's easy" Kenta said, "We came because we were gonna be late for class" suddenly his eyes widened. "Oh no, we're gonna be late for class!"

Takato let go of Rika and ran toward the school, "Rika, I'm leaving you!"

"Get back here you stupid gogglehead!"

They were all racing toward the school. When Rika got close enough, Takato took her hand and smiled. Rika smiled too. One thing was now certain. Nothing would ever separate Takato and Rika ever again.

-------------------------

So what did you guys think? Well there you go, My first attempt at a romantic NOT oneshot. PLEASE COMMENT! It was all your feedback that inspired me write another one, so please please please comment!

I already have an idea for the third and final part of this "Spin the bottle" series, so please keep a lookout!

And once again, please check out Digital Crisis, episode 4 is in the works right now.


End file.
